The Magician
by Dangara2610
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, alias "The Magician", intenta reparar el desastre que él creó, pero está loco sí cree que puede hacerlo. Superhero – Supervillain AU (Alternative Universe), traducción del fic de Supersister.


Saludos n_n!, este es el primer fanfic que traduzco, espero lo disfruten, en caso de que no estén familiarizado(a)s con Hetalia, bien no tienen que ver la serie, pues este fic es un mundo alterno (no sigue la línea de la serie ) así que tu imaginación es libre xD , trasfondo, lugares, extras o cualquier otra cosa queda a tu preferencia xP, por otro lado, confieso hacer pocas modificaciones (por ejemplo, cambiar a Suecia por su Nyo y nombrarla Bengta (Femenino de Benedicto en sueco, busque nombres entre "populares-originarios de" xP)

Pr cierto, chequen su Profile, los updates de este fic tanto en fanficttion como en su blog están en aumento, se los recomiendo x3

Espero lo disfruten y tener pocas faltas ortográficas o gramaticales nwn/

_The Magician es propiedad de SuperSister  
>Hetalia Beauthifull World, Hetalia Axis Powers y Hetalia World Series son propiedad de Hideakz Himaruya<em>

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

"The Magician" o _El Mago_ , un mal parado _ya-hace-mucho-tiempo-olvidado_ súper villano, igual de amenazante que un gato de tres patas, bueno, realmente dicho gato es probablemente más amenazante que The Magician … El villano comenzó su oficio como supervillano hace cinco años aproximadamente, o al menos "oficialmente" fue hace cinco años.

Su vida criminal empezó mucho, mucho antes, no todos lo llegaron a saber, o no les interesaba saber, por dos años él regía un reino del terror sobre la indefensa New Pond City, incluso esparciendo el miedo sobre las ciudades aledañas, prácticamente sobre todo el estado; de todas formas, tal reino empezó a desintegrarse fuertemente hace tres años.

A Arthur eso no le importo por supuesto, todo ese juego de "El malo/El bueno" ya lo estaba cansando y termino ocurriendo que, pese a que su carrera de supervillano talvez satisfizo su necesidad de violencia completamente innecesaria, él aún estaba bajo el circulo al convertirse en la misma bestia que su padre.

El cual era un Alcohólico.

Él hiso sus mejores esfuerzos para negar que era dicto a la cegadora bebida, pero a decir verdad, siempre que se sentía deprimido, o siempre que se llevaba una paliza, él se vestía de sus ropas de civil cualquiera e iba a beber; Generalmente despertaba en su casa, recargado en la puerta de su entrada, llaves en mano, en silencio pensaba en que _realmente _necesitaba un compañero de cantina, alguien que se asegurara de que llegara con bien a su casa, que lo subiera a su cama y que dejara un vaso con agua y unas aspirinas cerca.

Pero claro, ser un alcohólico no fue aquello que lo llevo a ser una burla de villano, hay que admitir que fue un factor que lo ayudo a eso, pero no fue la _principal_ razón por la que se convirtió en el _loser_ de New Pond City.

Fue a causa de un hermano pequeño que aún ni siquiera existía, Peter Kirkland, hace tres años, antes de que la bebida se convirtiera en un problema (o que fuera legal para él), personas del Servicio a la Comunidad aparecieron y le dijeron que él tenía la guardia y custodia del niño, pues el padre no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo y la madre había fallecido recién.

Enterarse así de que su mamá había fallecido fue un verdadero shock, si bien, ella se fue de la casa huyendo del padre mientras Arthur aún era pequeño, él no la conoció muy bien… pero en su memoria, ella permanecería siempre como su más preciosa, perfecta y más que nada, cariñosa madre.

Entonces, terminó quedándose a cargo de Peter, siendo un tutor en muy mal estado emocional; de repente, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba encontrar un empleo adecuado, los trabajos de medio tiempo no dejarían suficiente dinero para mantenerse ambos, él tenía que dejar ó su carrera de supervillano o dejar la escuela…

Naturalmente prefirió dejar la escuela.

Consiguió un trabajo como un _agitado_ mesero de tiempo completo, pero claro, no fue suficiente para Peter, Arthur no podía dejarlo solo en casa mientras el anduviera de parranda como supervillano, por lo general, procuraba que el niño se fuera a dormir en casa de algún vecino (contratar niñeras era muy caro, y de tenerla, se preguntaría a donde iba Arthur tanto tiempo).

Él tenía que estar presente cuando Peter tenía alguna presentación en la escuela, ir a las juntas de padres; de repente estas cosas pasaron a convertirse en ocasiones cruciales entre él y cualquiera de sus enemigos, que bien, podrían llevarse a su hermanito de la escuela o tener que lidiar con alguien que insistiera en decirle personalmente a Arthur lo buscapleitos que Peter es.

Las oportunidades que Arthur tenía para ser The Magician fueron volviendo menores y menores cada día, siendo Peter más importante en su vida cada vez más…, entonces sin darse cuenta de ello, ya había pasado un año entero, sin un solo día de haberse puesto el antifaz ni el traje que usaba para convertirse en The Magician, para la opinión pública, The Magician ya había desaparecido.

Entonces como de puro milagro, Tino y Bengta (Nyo!Berwald) aparecieron, dos superhéroes que no eran solo "héroes" ante la opinión pública. Él los conoció hace un año y medio, cuando Arthur intentó (fallando) recuperar su carrera criminal.

Tino era de una familia rica y había tenido _algo-así-como_ una amistad con Arthur, cuando ambos asistían a la escuela.

El chico finlandés notó las dificultades que tenía Arthur en la crianza de Peter y le propuso ser una especie de padrino para el menor de los Kirkland, se haría cargo de él de ahora en adelante; Arthur acepto con gusto, pensando en que ahora podría dedicarle mayor tiempo a la restauración de su carrera criminal, solo que nunca lo hiso… desde que ahora tenía la edad legal para beber (22 años en ese entonces), cada que se deprimía al no ser capaz de idear un plan maestro, le parecía bien ir y_ emborracharse_.

Eventualmente, Arthur dejo se considerarse alguien apto para cuidar de Peter, fue a pedirles a Tino y a Bengta (quien lo acompañaba constantemente) convertirse en sus guardianes legítimos, y aceptaron, eventualmente.

Pero en vez de que la vida de Arthur mejorara, iba de mal en peor, Bengta volvió a Suecia, por "asuntos de familia" (en realidad Bengta había estado intentando rastrear a un villano que finalmente fue detectado en Suecia) y Tino acepto acompañarla.

Le contarón a Arthur sobre eso, y él insistio en que se llevaran a Peter en el viaje, pese a que _debió saber_ eso significaria que ellos eventualmente se lo quitarían.

Arthur habia pensado que sus problemas se empezarian a arreglar despues de que Peter se fuera de su vida, pero no, hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de que se habia apegado a su hermanito y lo extrañaba más de lo que el creía que lo haría (de modo que teminada ebrio con mayor frecuencia), ese peso quedo encima de él, para enotnces, como "The Magician", ya no era considerado una amenaza de ningun tipo.

El culpaba a toda la situacion de la ser la causa por la que no podía planear adecuadamente su "regreso", estar ocupado cuidando a Peter, haciendo de _hermano perfecto_, pero una pequeña parte de él reconocia que aquello era mentira…

…Y asi, Arthur se dió cuenta de que era un alcoholico, mesero sin estudios, trabajando en New Pond City a los 23 años, con una carrera villanesca hecha un fiasco, pese a haber atemorizado a todo el estado durante dos años.

Hoy, Arthur revisaba su correo pesadamente , Deudas, deudas, deudas, deudas…. Publicidad, mucha publicidad… Oh, y una carta de Peter, Arthur echó toda su correspondenca sobre la mesa y se hiso un té.

Realmente, le gustaría volver a Reino Unido, hacerce de una nueva vida, claro, habría pasado la mitad de su vida en USA, pero tenía familia en Gran Bretaña y con toda honestidad, los nesecitaba con tal de arreglar su vida (bueno… quiza no necesite tanto así a sus primos, los cuatro eran unos bastardos, pero de todas formas…)

Tristemente, el dinero para tal viaje escaseaba, y eso de contactarlos lo ponía de nervios, él no hablaba con ellos desde que supo que su mamá falleció, nisiquiera _antes de eso_ les hablaba del todo.

Arthur terminó de hacer su té y se sentó en su sofá, encendiendo la televisión, cambiaba de canales, no habia nada bueno que ver, pero se detubo en el canal de "Super Noticias", un canal exclusivo de New Pond City.

Reportaban en 24/7 (24hrs los 7 dias de la semana) todo lo que tuviera que ver con supers, buenos o malos, y sí cualquiera quisiera enterarse de que hacian sus enemigos, dicho canal era perfecto.

En ese momento estaba el reportaje del _grandioso_ intento fallido que Arthur hiso la noche pasada, como The Magician, los dos reporteros, sentados en sus lujosos asientos, sus cafés estupidamente caros, lujosas mesas de centro, sus sonrisas falsas, bobas y sobre todo_, burlonas_, pegadas en sus caras, vistiendo trajes clasicistas, mirandose uno al otro.

"…_Ni siquiera se para que sige intentando, creo que almenos él ya sabe lo _amolado_ que esta, ni a un superheroe ameteur le da importancia, así de patetico!"_ dijo la mujer alegremente, Arthur dió un pequeño gruñido.

Oh por favor, no esta así de mal, no le ha dedicado tiempo a eso de la villanía okey?

"_Ademas todos aseuran que no tiene superpoderes, piensenlo , estube releyendo y viendo todos los reportajes sobre él, y no parece haber utilizado nigun superpoder… Cuando peleaba con America le funcionaba muy bien eso de jugarle trucos al super, más que enfrentarlo cara a cara, ¿No les parece que carece de superpoder? "_

"_Interesante punto, es impresionante no tener superpoderes y aun así representar un peligro serio, sin embargo , _The Magician_ ya no es ningun peligro serio, ¿Cierto?"_

"_Nop, aunque yo no lo llamaría a una carencia de superpoder algo impresionante Sal, piensalo, _The Magician_ es en escencia alguien común, evitaba las peleas con cualquiera que sobrepasara su complexion, como antes mencione, America, ¿Qué no evitar peleas es algo cobarde para un villano?"_

¿Qué?, Arthur nunca se molestó en revelar cual es su poder, eso no significa que no tenga!, Ademas, ¿Por qué asumen que es un cobarde?, ¡No lo es en absoluto!

"_No lo se Sam… es una lastima para_ The Magician_, ya perdió su brillo,. Aun asi, ¡Pasemos a otras notas más importantes y más emocionantes!"_

"_¡Oh si!, Dime Sal, ¿Supiste que America y su equipo tuvieron un enfrentamiento con Cold Bite?"_

"_¡Oh si, si si! Escuche de eso! A noche lucharon contra él en la Estacion de Tren del Este y ahora estan en el parque Green Minute…"_

Ya molesto, Arthur arrojo el control hacia la tele, causando solo una pequeña mancha de distorsión de color en la pantalla.

Entonces fue a desempotrar el televisor con la misma molestia, arrojándolo con fuerza contra la pared conjunta, ¿Cómo se atrevió la pantalla a no explotar en el impacto? (claro que él sabía que no iba a explotar) pero la verdad ni le importaba. Él no había perdido su brillo, simplemente sucedieron cosas en su vida privada una vez que Peter entro y salió de su vida, dejando su carrera villanesca desintegrada.

Arthur fue a recoger su gabardina, necesitaba beber.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Era una noche de lo más incómoda.

No estaba borracho, ¿Por qué no estaba borracho?, ya iba a ser media noche y estaba más sobrio que un limón (¿De dónde saque una comparación así?)

Aún estaba en su primer vaso, turbado por casi cuatro horas, y mirando fijo, estuvo haciendo montones de "miraditas" _pasadas de moda_; verán , parecía que la noche de hoy, entre todas las noches, toda la comunidad de superhéroes pensaron que era una buenísima idea irse al mismo bar que Arthur frecuentaba, para ver el partido.

Arthur no estaba seguro de qué era el partido ya que no era muy fan de los deportes, de todas formas, tenía que ser algo muy emocionante por la manera en que gritaban porras cada quien para su equipo.

¿Y cómo es que Arthur sabe que el bar está lleno de la comunidad de superhéroes? (Bueno, no es un bar tal cual, un bar de verdad solo puede estar en Reino Unido, no?), si bien, una bola de superhéroes no entrarían a un edificio a emborracharse en sus trajes de alter-egos, no, todos venían como civiles.

Es decir que Arthur sabe cuál es el alter-ego de cada quien!

Demonios, claro que sabía!

¿Se acuerdan del superpoder que Arthur mencionó antes?, pues ese era su superpoder, él tenía la _"Mirada",_ o Telepatía Selectiva, como lo prefieran.

En esencia, la Lectura le permitía leer a la gente y a las cosas como sí se tratara de libros abiertos, podía revisar la información básica, como la edad, trabajo, estatus social y nombres con solo voltearlos a ver (cuando se trata de objetos, la cosa es diferente), de modo que, cada que se encontraba con algún super en su forma civil, el sabía de inmediato.

Además la Mirada solía hacerlo pensar que los demás sabían que él, como The Magician, podía mirar tras sus disfraces con facilidad.

Eventualmente aprendió que la Mirada era su super poder, pero le tomo tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Arthur suspiró y dió un sorbo otra vez; debería levantarse e irse, así no puede beber a gusto, habiendo un montón de supers presentes, pero no podía, este era _su_ bar y mientras él podría estarse rindiendo en el campo de batalla, él se _reusaba_ a hacerlo sí se trataba de _su_ bar.

_¡¿Por qué no se levantas y se vil finche largan de una vez?!_ Les gritaba internamente, nada que ellos pudieran oir.

Ningún super presente era telepata, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse de que sus pensamientos fueran leídos, solo se quedó sentado, refunfuñándo, al igual que algunos otros supers quienes, teniendo la edad legal, se embriagaban.

Era extraño, actualmente Arthur nunca se había encontrado con algún super por fuera de su carrera criminal (excepto a Feliciano); Claro, él sabía sus nombres de momento, pero nunca se molestó en encontrárselos en forma de personas normales.

Después de todo, todos ellos han sido lo bastante _amables_ como para apartarse de su vida privada, así que él hacía lo mismo por ellos, y esa era una norma, alejar la vida laboral de la vida privada de todas formas.

Permaneció observando a la muchedumbre, decidiendo ponerse a contar cuántos de ellos había, algunos pocos ya se habían ido pero seguía habiendo una buena cantidad.

A ver… ¿Quiénes están a la derecha?, Bueno, ahí están América, su hermano Inviso, Shiro Ninja, Veloce, Red Blitz, su hermano Germanium, Brillo y al final Allure.

Ó… si prefieren sus nombre humanos, Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams, Kiku Honda, Feliciano Vargas, Gilbert Beilschmint, Ludwing Beilschmint, Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Francois Bonefoy.

Ellos estaban además con un no-super, Lovino, a menos que claro, optaran por pensar que su habilidad para agredir a la como nadie más es un superpoder, entonces no sería un no-super.

Arthur suspiró de nuevo y miró su bebida, en verdad, solo quería embriagarse, pero con todos sus enemigos presentes no podía permitirse hacer eso. Frunció el ceño y se levantó de su silla, tomó su gabardina para irse, agradeciéndole a la barmaid cortes mente, quien simplemente se veía sorprendida de que alguno de sus clientes se marchara sobrio.

Así que mostraría rendición incluso en su bar frente a esos , bueno, hay muchos otros bares a donde ir…

Él estaba casi saliendo por la puerta cuando escuchó a alguien gritando entre la muchedumbre "Ve~! Oye! Arthur! ve~ ve ~ "

Arthur se quedó quieto, un enorme gesto de desconcierto se formó en su cara mientras se cerraba la puerta, volteó para regresar a la salida, esto para de ver al _único_ italiano que conocía que hablaría así.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Dangara: Y bueno Chicos, este es el primer (1/2) capítulo que traduzco y publico *soy feliz*, gracias SuperSister por darme permiso de acercar tu fic a los hispano-hablantes n3n!, (Aunque esta publicación llegue a tener meses de antigüedad), sí es que les gustó ¿Alguna observación, duda, palabras de apoyo…? cosillas constructiva plis x3 , sería bonito gesto que comenten, en si hago esto por diversión y un review siempre levanta los ánimos.

(Segunda nota: Algunos se han de haber dado cuenta, estoy usando a Nyo Sweden (Sufin shippers, no me coman plis xP), busque un equivalente a Berwal y encontré Bengta (de origen sueco, como femenino de Benedicto), o de ser posible, díganme si ya hay algún otro nombre ya acostumbrado por el fandom para Nyo!Suecia por que no lo encontré xP,)

La próxima publicación no sé si sea de esta misma historia o si sea de otras que tengo en mi lista (La de favoritos x3), pero si conforme publico gustan que le de más apoyo a una historia en específico plis me avisan, de antemano les agradezco por leer, pásenla bonito y Dios los bendiga un muxote nwn !


End file.
